


We used to be friends, I guess

by Micha_in_the_bathroom



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Highschool AU, I dunno how to tag, M/M, Skephalo, Strong Language, dream team, they used to be friends, theyre idiots again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micha_in_the_bathroom/pseuds/Micha_in_the_bathroom
Summary: “ugh! Stupid sapnap, with his stupid old friends, old friends whats up with that- oh my goodness!" Bad called, tumbling slightly as something knocked into his side. He'd barely gotten ten foot away from his door and stuff was already going wrong. See, this is why he didn't leave the house,"Oh fuck, shit sorry" a voice spoke from beside him, and he guessed it was whoever knocked into him,"Hey! Language-" he stopped, his green eyes meeting brown as he stared down a little. Oh muffins. It was Skeppy. The same Skeppy that used to be his best friend and he used to always hang out with and had a bit of a- okay no, never mind that, "uh...S-Skeppy?Or in which bad and Skeppy reconnect through the dream team and old feelings from when they used to be friends arise
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 21
Kudos: 449





	We used to be friends, I guess

**Author's Note:**

> One small note before we begin:  
> This is meant to have italics, and does on my initial story, but since I don’t write on here and just copy and paste my work over, I can’t be bothered to go through and change all the italics. (Sorry, I’m lazy lmao-)  
> Maybe at some point I will for other stories, or I’ll use some alternative method, I dunno-  
> Anyway, enjoy!

Bad sighed, pulling the bed sheets over his head in an attempt to block out the loud ringing in his ears, that was coming from his alarm clock. Dear lord, why did he have to set it so early? He'd rather sleep in for a few more hours, catch up on the sleep he lost from playing minecraft until around five. It was currently seven. Part of him believed it would just be better not to sleep, because now he felt more tired than when he forced himself to get off the computer. He desperately wanted to just stay there, and not move, but when he thought about it, the idea of walking into class late and doing that awful walk of shame to your seat while everyone else is silent and stares at you outweighed his desire to stay comfortably seated in his bed under the covers. So with a huff, he flung the covers off of him, and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, to stare at his room. It was tidy, or at least as tidy as it could be for a teenager who spent half his life in his bedroom. Not like he had any friends to hang out with. Well, aside from SapNap, but really, the most they did was sit in their respective rooms and play minecraft while on call, so did it really even count?

"Bad! Are you up yet? I've made breakfast!" His mothers muffled voice rang from downstairs, barely making it to his ears since his door was still closed and she was all the way downstairs,

He got up, opening his door to call out a response, "yeah! I'll just get dressed and be right down" before closing the door again. Right, clothes time. His school had a dress code, but no strict uniform. Basically, nothing outlandish or revealing. No crop tops, or skirts above the knee, same with shorts, and no tank tops without some kind of jacket to cover it. Then some more that Bad never really bothered to remember. It wasn't like he was gonna wear anything particularly outstanding. black jeans, some kind of shirt, and a black hoodie with some symbol on it, then red shoes because he needed just a little colour in his life. Then that was that. He grabbed his bag, which had his books and things in already, and walked carefully down the stairs. 

"Hey bad, here's your toast" his mom smiled, laying a plate of toast and a glass of orange juice down on the table. He almost chuckled to himself as he sat down, realising that his life was quite stereotypical in that respect, before grabbing the toast and taking a bite,

"It's great, thanks mom" he smiled, though he would've preferred muffins, his mom always said 'muffins aren't a thing for breakfast!'. He'd always figured that muffins were a thing for anytime, muffins were great. As he went about eating, he felt his phone buzz in his jean pocket and grabbing it, awkwardly pulling it up and glancing at the message that appeared on screen, before choking on the piece of toast in his mouth. Oh god. It was sapnap. Which usually would've been fine, as he enjoyed talking to his friend, but he freaked out as he reread the message, opening up his phone properly,

"What the muffin?!"

"Bad? What's up?" His mother asked from her place at the table,

"Sapnap said he can't pick me up today because he's getting a lift with some old friends" he mumbled, sticking his head in the crook of his arm as he rested it on the table. What kind of a thing was that to just tell someone? With such short notice! He was gonna be so late! Stupid- idiot- muffin- 

"Ohh that's not good...you can probably still make it in time if you leave now, maybe" his mom stated, grimacing at the clock a little,

"Okay yeah uh, bye mom gotta go see you thanks for breakfast bye" he rushed out, grabbing his bad which he'd plopped beside him and stuffed his phone into it as he rushed out the door closing it behind him, “ugh! Stupid sapnap, with his stupid old friends, old friends whats up with that- oh my goodness!" Bad called, tumbling slightly as something knocked into his side. He'd barely gotten ten foot away from his door and stuff was already going wrong. See, this is why he didn't leave the house, 

"Oh fuck, shit sorry" a voice spoke from beside him, and he guessed it was whoever knocked into him,

"Hey! Language-" he stopped, his green eyes meeting brown as he stared down a little. Oh muffins. It was Skeppy. The same Skeppy that used to be his best friend and he used to always hang out with and had a bit of a- okay no, never mind that, "uh...S-Skeppy?

Skeppy was silent. Blinking at Bad as if he almost didn't recognise him, though he definitely did from the way he said, "bad...I uh...sorry, dude" he muttered out, eyes shooting away from Bads and at the ground,

"Nonono it's fine! Really!" He grinned, a little sheepishly, he hadn't held a proper conversation with Skeppy since... "how come you're walking? Don't you get a lift with your friends?"

"What? You been stalking me or something?" Skeppy asked, shooting a smirk at Bad, who just looked away, and then realised that they'd begun moving forward, walking at a slow pace,

"What?! No way! I- just- ahh shush you muffin!"

"Pfft whatever...but uh, yeah, dream and George usually pick me up but they said they were picking up a friend today and wouldn't have time, something like that" he shrugged, glancing around them, while bad still stared at the floor, "what bout you? Doesn't your friend pick you up? Uh what's his name, mapnap...snap, uh snappap?"

"It's SapNap, you muffin head, and yeah he usually does but he said he was getting a lift with some old friends he got in touch with recently" he replied, feeling slight anxiety bubble in his stomach. It was weird, talking to Skeppy like nothing ever happened, like he didn't crush his soul with a couple words only a year or so ago,

"Ohh...hey dude wouldn't it be hilarious if when we get to school, it turns out my friends were the ones picking up SapNap?" He giggled a little, and bad noticed how he didn't cover his mouth when he laughed. It made him smile a little, because as cute as it was, he always hated it when Skeppy would cover his smile, 

"Oh that would be crazy, could you even imagine-"

"Yo! Skeppy!" A voice called from ahead of them, inside of the school carpark where they'd just entered, and bad didn't recognise it, not much anyway,

"Ay, dream!" Skeppy grinned, leaving Bads side, much to the others disappointment, and went to high five the other guy, "so, who's this guy you and George ditched me for? Or was it just an excuse to hook up in the car without me- ow!" Skeppy started, complaining when Dream kicked him in the shins, 

"George is talkin to him now...George, SapNap!" 

Bad froze, his eyes widening as he saw his friend walk round the side of dreams car, laughing with George. That was SapNap. Oh god that was SapNap...Skeppys stupid prediction was right! 

"Hey so, have you guys ever met before?" Dream asked, and bad stayed as close as he could without seeming weird, to listen in on the conversation, kind of swaying awkwardly near the group,

"Uhh, I don't think so? I dunno man" Skeppy giggled again,

"No, but I know who you are, used to be friends with bad right?" Bad cringed at the mention of his name, silently making a vow to get SapNap back for that,

"Oh uh...yeah, we kinda talked sometimes...we were friends, I guess"

Huh. That was weird. Because bad clearly remembered them being really really close, best friend close. So much so that bad may have developed a tiny bit of a- okay, shutting down that train of thought,

"Ha! I think it was more than that!" Dream pointed out, and bad couldn't help but have his curiosity peeked, raising an eye brow at SapNap when their eyes met, who just shrugged, "I swear you even used to have a little c- ow! dude! What was that for?"

"That was revenge for earlier" Skeppy giggled, moving his elbow away from dreams middle,

"Psh, whatever dude" he laughed, turning to SapNap, as the other boy began to speak,

"Anyway, thanks for giving me a lift you guys, I'm gonna go see bad now, talk to-"

"Bring him over" Dream cheered, and bad could make out the slightly evil glint in his eye even from where he was standing,

"Oh yeah!" The other guy who had yet to speak, and bad figured must be George, agreed, "we should all hang out, one big group"

"Uhh, I'll...I'll see what he says" he shrugged, moving away from the group and towards bad, who dragged him just out of ear shot, while the other three kept talking about something,

"SapNap you muffin! What are you doing with those guys?!"

"Uh, dream and George were a couple of old friends and we reconnected in science class?" SapNap stated, phrasing it almost as a question, "you weren't here yesterday, Remember? Nether was Skeppy, so they just put me with those two"

"Ahhh! But like, they’re popular people! Scary, big, popular people!"

"Bad, you're taller than almost all of them, save for dream" SapNap laughed, and Bad couldn't help but giggle too, "anyway who are you? A kid in middle school? What's all this about popular-"

"Nonono, I'm a teenager in high school who just wants to be invisible and avoid people, you muffin! I-I feel like that girl from mean girls or whatever! They're the-the...silvers? No, was it the plastics?"

"Since when were you a theatre nerd?" He laughed, grabbing Bads and hand and dragging him closer to the other group of three, who'd begun moving towards the school gates, "It'll be fine, they're actually pretty cool people, you'll see"

It'll be fine, he said, they're cool people, he said. Bad grumbled, fiddling with the end of his hoodie sleeve as he stood in the principles office, next to a giggling Skeppy,

"I cannot believe you!" He practicality yelled, running a hand through his hair, 

"Me? Dude you started it!"

"I did not! Plus it's not like I was the one who knocked the glass container of burning water onto the floor!" He ranted, frustration clear in his voice,

"Okay" Skeppy giggled, biting the edge of his lip, "maybe I did do that-"

"And then I wasn't the one who proceeded to try to flick said burning water at George and dream with my foot"

"Yeah okay that was me but-"

"Then I didn't accidentally flick the water at the teacher and almost scold her leg!"

"But you did punch me in the arm!" He almost yelled back, "and then since I was so freakin' shocked that you did that-"

"You tumbled back and fell into the teacher, great job Skeppy!"

"Okay you cannot blame it all on me" 

"Oh yeah?" Bad asked, raising an eye brown and crossing his arms, "why not?"

"You weren't here yesterday"

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Bad was just confused at this point,

"If you were there I'd've been pared with dream and George and they'd've kept me in check" he shrugged, grinning at bad, and the other boy couldn't help feel his face heat a little, thankful that Skeppys eyes remained closed long enough for him to turn away,

"Okay that is not my fault you muffin head-"

"Still causing trouble I see?" The headmistress asked, walking in the room and sitting down in her chair behind the desk, "sorry for the wait boys, I've had to take care of another matter"

"It's fine miss" bad smiled, trying to remain on the teachers good side, hopefully he could get out of this without a detention...though he couldn't say the same for Skeppy,

"Anyway...I uh, I'm not even going to bother asking what happened today, I don't have time" he said, rubbing her head with her hands as he faced down at her desk, "just, try not to let that happen again boys, boiling water can be extremely dangerous, yada yada yada, I'll let you off with a warning this time, it's lunch, go on with your day"

Bads eyes widened, and his brow raised, "You're...you're not even gonna give him a detention?" He asked, pointing to Skeppy, who gasped in offence,

"Dude what? If I get detention you should to!"

"Both of you just please leave, I don't have time for this, take it outside if you have to"

Bad, who was still extremely confused, left behind Skeppy who'd just shrugged and left, obviously not going to argue with her about it,

"I wonder what that was about" he murmured more to himself then to Skeppy, moving along more slowly as the boy fiddled with the lockers that were right outside the principals office, not really watching what he was doing,

"I dunno man, maybe she was ping spoofing you or something" he shrugged, heading toward the lunch room, something now in his arms,

"I- ping- what?" Bad asked, his level of confusion rising every couple of seconds,

"You know" he said, pushing open the doors to the lunch room while bad followed, guessing SapNap would be in here with dream and George, "ping spoof, like in minecraft"

"I didn't even know you still played- that's not the- you can't ping spoof in real life Skeppy!"

"Whatever you say bald"

"Bald?" He almost screeched, his eyes desperately locking into SapNap, who was sat by Skeppys two friends like he expected, "SapNap please, you gotta get me away from him" he almost begged, sitting in front of the boy at the table, 

"Aww c'mon I'm not that bad" he grinned, plopping a box down on the table and sitting down next to bad, 

"Yes you are, you stupid- oh my goodness I forgot my lunch in my locker!" He cursed, whacking his forehead into the palm of his hand, 

Skeppy hummed, not talking because his mouth was full of something, and slid a box over to bad. It was then, as bad looked at it, that he realised that no, it wasn't just some box, it was his lunch box. His. That was kept in his locker, "this is- this is my lunch! How do you have it?"

Skeppy just shrugged, covering his mouth as he giggled with his mouth full,

"My locker has a code! You can't know it! Oh my goodness you even ate one of my muffins!" He sulked, shoulders dropping, and lip pouting, making the others laugh around him,

"You can have it back if you want?" Skeppy smirked, glancing to bad, after he swallowed,

"No, ew! Go away you muffin head"

Lunch continued, with bad and Skeppy having to share Bads lunch box, since he'd forgotten his like a stupid potato-y muffin. It was weird for bad, as he'd always seem Dream, George, and especially Skeppy as practically untouchable, the kids that were popular and confident, and got along with everyone, but also always got into trouble, and were actually pretty smart. They were on a level so high bad could barely even see it, and yet here he was, sat having a conversation with them. A conversation with Skeppy, like normal. Like the boy was the same kid he'd been friends with years ago, the kid that stuck up for him when he got bullied, or shared his ice cream when his fell, or spoke to him every day, and the same kid who'd told him to find new friends. And yet he was sat, talking to him like they'd stayed friends for years. What?

"You two seem to be getting along well" SapNap laughed as the two split from the group after lunch, walking to a class they had together,

"What? He got me sent to the principles office, broke into my locker, ate my muffin and you think we're getting along well?"

"Yeah pretty much" he smiled, laughing when bad stared at him like he was an idiot, "anyway, we're gonna hang after school, then probably stay over the night at dreams since it's Friday" SapNap started, his tone hopeful, "you wanna come? Skeppy'll be coming too"

"I don't know wether you're trying to convince me to come, or to stay far, far away"

"Dude please come, it'll be fun"

Bad huffed, glancing to SapNap before his eyes shot back to the ground, "fine"

Bad made a mental note not to trust SapNap ever again, when the boy said something like, it'll be fun, or anything along those lines. You know what? Scratch that, he made a mental note to just never trust SapNap again. Period. Since, sitting in a room surrounded by around fifty pizzas, woulda been more if the pizza place didn't run out, while Skeppy practically cried with laughter on the floor, and George dream and SapNap ate the thin crust pizza, wasn’t exactly his idea of fun. Yeah no, totally, that's definitely fun,

"Skeppy I can't believe you! Do you know how much money you just waisted?"

"Yeah, yeah I do" he laughed, giggling along with dream while the other boy practically wheezed, "a lotta money, but it was sooo worth it, you shoulda seen your face!"

"I don't even like thin crust!"

"You don't have to eat the crust!"

"It's part of the whole whole pizza Skeppy!" He whined, massaging his fore head as he sat on dreams sofa,

"Aww, look at you two, arguing like a married couple" dream wheezed, making both George and SapNap snigger before Skeppys eyes shot too him,

"Oh says you, mister oH gEorGe, I lOvE yOu GeOrGe, PlAy MiNeCraFt WiTh MeH gEoRgE" he mocked, his voice purposely cracking and wavering loudly, 

"Oh my god" dream laughed, watching George bury his face in his hands, similarly to the way bad had done when dream made his comment, "I'm so glad my parents aren't home"

"Hey dream" SapNap started, talking for the first time in a bit, before he just sat staring boredly, "you have like, a PC or something?"

"Oh yeah, I've got minecraft on it and stuff, you wanna play?" He suggested, standing up from his place, "I'll put these in the freezer or something, and we can take some up"

"Yeah sure that's fine-"

"Minecraft?" Bad perked up, the scowl that's was on his face now completely gone and replaced with an excited grin,

"Yeah minecraft, you play?" George asked, smiling at bad, "me dream and SapNap started playing spread runner vs Hunter, you should play with us"

"Oh my goodness yes! That'll be so much fun!" He grinned, turning round to see what Skeppy was doing, since he was silent, though he seemed to be glaring at George, "you okay Skeppy?"

"You should play bed wars with me, I'd reck you" he smirked, locking eyes with bad,

"Oh really huh?"

"Yeah totally"

"Fine" bad huffed, "tomorrow once we get home one v one me on bedwars"

"I'm down" he grinned, standing up as the others did and began making his way upstairs, "gimme your number or something and message me your IGN"

"Sure" he nodded, plopping himself down on dreams floor after Skeppy did. Then he realised that crap, Skeppy just asked for his number. That meant they'd message each other, and talk. Alone. Oh god,

"So, what's the sleeping plan like?" SapNap asked, watching as dream began piloting his character in a minecraft server he and George were on, and the one they'd invited SapNap too, 

"Uhh" he started, thinking about it, "well me and George can stay in here" George blushed, calling out a quiet accusing 'Dream!' As Skeppy wolf whistled, "SapNap can stay in my parents room, I asked and they said they remember him, so they trust him or something" he shrugged, and SapNap just laughed, knowing how clumsy he could be, so it wasn't a great idea to trust him, "and Skeppy and bad can share the guest room"

"Woah woah woah, wait" bad interrupted, closing his eyes and shaking him head, frowning, "me and him? Share?"

"Yeah, it's a great idea" Dream shrugged, his character killing a zombie as it was night, 

"It's a terrible idea! Skeppy, back me up here!"

Skeppy just sniggered, shaking his head, "no way, I'll take this opportunity to bug you all night"

"SapNap! Help me out, I can stay with you, right?"

He saw Skeppy clench his jaw out the corner of his eye, and saw the almost death glare he was now giving SapNap. Thankfully, the other boy didn't notice, and just shook his head at bad,

"Oh my goodness"

"Don't worry! I won't bug you too bad, it'll be fine, you'll see"

In the time span of just a day, bad realised that he could trust no one but himself. Not SapNap, probably not dream and George, and especially not Skeppy.   
SapNap had already hit the sack, going to bed early since he had to be somewhere with his parents the next day, and george was pretty tired already, since he'd been staying up all night to study for science, after he and dream bet he wouldn't get a higher score in the test. Which just left bad and Skeppy to be kicked out of their room. Since the others were asleep, and they needed to be quite, which bad now realised what quite a difficulty for Skeppy, they both decided they'd try and get some sleep too. As he walked into the guest bedroom he paused, watching as Skeppy dumped his bag with some clothes onto the bed. He didn't quite know what he was expecting, guest bedroom didn't typically have multiple beds, but he was still pretty shocked when he saw the one double bed in the centre of the room,

"Uh, you okay dude?" Skeppy asked, staring at bad, who'd yet to actually enter the room properly,

"Theres...theres only one bed"

"Uh yeah?" He phrased it like a question, not quite sure as to why bad was so surprised. He shrugged, his hands gripping the base of his shirt and moving to lift it over his head, before bad cried out, covering his eyes with his hand and rambling a bunch of gibberish to alarm Skeppy, "woah woah, what?"

"What do you mean, what?" Bad almost screeched, stepping inside and swinging the door shut, "don't you have any modesty?"

"It's nothing you haven't seen before" Skeppy laughed, pulling the shirt over his head and scrunching it up to shove in his bag, "so, ya like what you see?"

"I don't see anything!" Bad muttered, his eyes still covered by his hand, "plus that was years ago and- and-"

"And what?" Skeppy giggled, to preoccupied with what bad was doing to worry about getting on his shirt,

What was he supposed to say? 'Oh yeah, nothing just that I've realised and come to terms with the fact that I am very, very gay, and quite possibly still in love with you, so it'd send me into quite the gay panic seeing you shirtless, just so you know!' No way! Not that that was true, because there was no way in muffiny heaven he was still in love with Skeppy, just no, "it's- uh- I'm getting changed in the bathroom!"

He spun round of his heel, opening the door and walking out, in time to hear Skeppy laugh that stupid, obnoxious, amazing laugh of his.

"You are totally still into him" SapNap laughed, once bad emerged from the bathroom, now in more comfortable clothing, and bumped into the other boy,

"You're kidding" he deadpanned, "there is no way...he's- he's so annoying! And rude and obnoxious and mean and stupid and- and hot and annoying! He's an annoying muffin SapNap!"

"He likes you too. I'm sure" SapNap laughed, leaning on the wall,

"Did you not hear what I just said?"

"He probably never got over his silly crush on you from before, just like you- ow!" SapNap complained, rubbing his arm as bad punched it ever so lightly,

"I'm going to bed! Stupid muffin" he mumbled, turning away from SapNap and just walking back into his room, groaning as the other boy just laughed.

He waved to Skeppy a bit, noticing that the boy was how fully dressed and lay in bed on his phone. He sighed, standing at the edge of the bed awkwardly, 

"Dude it isn't going to kill you, just get in" Skeppy giggled, lifting the corner of the bed sheet so bad could clamber in, "we've done this before you know, you never used to have a problem with it"

"Yeah but that- that was ages ago" he sighed, laying his head on a pillow and facing a wall of the practically pitch black room, not wanting to look at Skeppy. He was so tired, the day had completely worn him out, he was so used to always being invisible, and now suddenly it was like someone had shone a huge light house light at him, and Skeppy could see him clearly again. And it was terrifying.

When bad woke up, he was warm. Warmer than he had been when he fell asleep. It only took him a couple of seconds to realise just why he felt warm, but when he did it was because he was becoming increasingly aware of the arm that was wrapped over his middle, holding him close to something else, as well as the elbow he was using as a pillow and the nose that was nuzzled against his neck. What was he supposed to do? Skeppy was holding him so tightly, and he couldn’t help but admit that it felt good to be held next to him, it was comfortable, it was nice. He sighed, realising that this was just like one of those cliché movies or books, where he falls asleep in his arms, and turns around to notice how beautiful the other person was and then falls in love. Except in this one, he wasn’t going to fall in love, and Skeppy certainly wasn’t going to look beautiful. He huffed, shuffling himself round to get a view of Skeppys face. No one actually looked beautiful in their sleep, it just didn’t happen, no way-

Oh. Oh okay. Bad breath stuttered as he turned around, his nose meeting Skeppys since he’d managed to shuffle himself down a little. Skeppy looked...well beautiful would be a bit of an understatement. The taunting grin that usually dawned his face was gone, and replaced by a small, subtle and very real smile, and his face was relaxed, gentle. Bads hand reached up and cupped his face, noticing the contracts between his pale skin and Skeppys, and smiling, the sun light filtered in between the curtains, and lighting up the room that bad remembered as dark and lit up the others face perfectly. Okay, so maybe he was a little beautiful, but bad today wasn’t falling in love. He smiled more, his hand tracing underneath Skeppys closed eyes and noticing how the boy looked so content, like nothing in the world could hurt him. Bad felt like that too, like somehow Skeppy had pulled him into his bubble of protection, and as long as neither of them moved, they would stay safe, stay protected. But then Skeppy opened his eyes.

“Hey” he smiled, his arm wrapping properly around Bads middle instead of lying limply across him, 

“I- uh- hi” he mumbled, eyes darting from Skeppy and his hand shooting down from his face. He tried to shuffle away from Skeppy, but the boy only tightened his grip, smirking evilly at him.

His arm moved from underneath Bads head and placed its self of the boys face, mirroring the way Bad had done just seconds before. His face turned red as he followed Skeppys eyes, and watched them scan over his face and linger on his lips, and for a second he was sure Skeppy was going to kiss him. And for a second, he wanted him too. Skeppy smiled, and this time bad wasn’t immensely frightened and expecting some kind of troll, he just felt warm. The same kind of warm he felt whenever Skeppy told him he’d always be there, or held his hand to pull him along with him, or just smiled. A simple smile that seemed to erase anything that could possibly be bad in the world. 

“Hey guys, SapNaps heading out if you wanna go with- oh my god, dude I totally called it!” A voice laugh from the door, and bad felt his face light up even more than before,

“Dreaaaam” Skeppy whined, removing himself from around bad and rolling onto his back to stare at dream. Bad suddenly felt stupidly cold, “go away”

“SapNap‘a heading out, you should head with him” he laughed, beginning to walk away and close the door, “and don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone”

Skeppy laughed, rolling out of bed and grabbing his bag, “I’ll get changed in the bathroom this time” he smiled, walking out the door and leaving bad totally alone, and totally confused. 

What was the all about? He thought, grabbing his clothes to get ready. Would anything have happened if dream hadn’t come in? Or was Skeppy just joking the whole time, making some practical joke out of it? Did it mean anything to him at all? It meant something to bad, even if the boy desperately didn’t want it too. It was so stupid, because bad didn’t believe I’m stuff like love at first sight, or being able to fall in love within days, and he’d reconnected with Skeppy yesterday. There was no was he’d regained feeling for the boy. Though a little thing in his mind kept nagging that he never really lost them in the first place. Bad huffed, shaking his head and pulling his hoodie over his head. There was no time to be thinking about stupid stuff like that,

“Hey dude, I’m ready to head out now” Skeppy said, opening the door and leaning inside, eyes scanning over bad. He seemed so nonchalant, like nothing had even happened...was it normal for him?

“A-Alright, yeah I am too” he tried his best to shoot a smile at Skeppy, and he was sure it came out mildly awkward, but Skeppy just returned it and walked away down the stairs, meeting SapNap at the bottom,

“You guys ready?”

“Yup” Skeppy smiled, turning and waving and dream and George who were still at the top of the stairs, George looking totally exhausted like he’d just woken up, and dream looking the exact same as he had done the day before, “see ya”

Bad waved, smiling at the two and walking out the door, swinging it closed behind him since he was the last one out, “So you walking with me SapNap?”

“Yup” he smiled, falling into pace beside bad, making Skeppy scowl slightly next to SapNap, “I know it’s kinda outa my way but-”

“It’s cool dude” Skeppy smiled, a hand on SapNap’s shoulder, “if it’s out of your way you shouldn’t walk back with him, you have somewhere to be right? Plus we live next to each other, we won’t be alone” he shot a smile at bad, and the boy could see a glint of mischief in his eyes, and something else- hold up no way that was jealously...that was absolutely ridiculous, Skeppy being jealous because of SapNap, the thought almost made him laugh,

“You guys are sure? I don’t mind”

“Yeah dude it’s chill” he smiled, waving as SapNap nodded, said goodbye and ran the opposite direction,

“Why did you stop him walking with us?” Bad asked, almost quietly once they’d gotten further away from SapNap,

“I didn’t see the point in him walking with us” Skeppy shrugged, his hands in his pockets,

“But he’s your friend, right? Wouldn’t you want to-”

“He’s your friend too, and you didn’t try to stop him” he smirked, glancing slightly up at bad,

“Oh you- but- stupid muffin” he mumbled, once he realised he didn’t know what to say. 

So after Skeppy finished laughing, they fell into a comfortable silence, just walking with their thoughts. Bad wanted to ask about what had happened, but figured that Skeppy didn’t see it as a big deal or anything, so just maybe it was better to just not mention it, so he didn’t. He didn’t mention it when he stayed up till three on call with Skeppy, attempting to win one bedwars game, and he didn’t mention it when they ended up walking to school together, or when Skeppy came round and his mom mention how they seemed a lovely young couple, or when Skeppy thanked him for bringing in an extra lunch since Skeppy always forgot his, and ended up eating half of Bads, or when dream asked why they weren’t dating yet, or when the boy carried him all the way to their English class because he said his ankle hurt, to then drop him right on the floor after, and he still didn’t mention it when Skeppy laughed at how he blushed every time he saw the boy, or when he discovered that one time when Skeppy was round he’d removed and stolen all of his shampoo and conditioner and given him a bunch of hair growth cream, and slipped a hair growth magazine into his bad, which he very embarrassingly pulled out in school, and he didn’t mention it when they were once again walking back from dreams, this time pretty late at night, and the sun was setting, after he’d once again woken up in Skeppys arms, but this time refused to look at his face, because he didn’t think he could resist the desire to kiss him. Though Skeppy did mention something,

“Hey, bad?” He asked, just as their houses came into view on the way back from dreams, 

“Yeah?” He responded, his head still slightly in the clouds, “what’s up?”

“That night...one of the times we slept over at yours, back when we were friends” he started, slowing to a stop outside of bad and his houses,

“Uh, I remember you coming over to stay a lot...which night?” He asked, now paying attention to him properly, and stopping beside him,

“That night when you asked wether it was okay for a boy to love boys” oh yeah...bad definitely remembered that, “you were talking about me, weren’t you?” 

Bad smiled at the floor, though it was sad, and full of anything but joy, “I was kinda glad you didn’t realise at the time, because it was better than you asking questions, but at the same time, I was so disappointed, because I wanted to know if maybe, just maybe you felt the same”

“I...” Skeppy frowned, his jaw clenching and his gaze shooting down at the ground, “I did, I didn’t realise at the time but I did bad-”

“And yet you still told me to go find new friends, and that we’d changed, that we weren’t friends. You pushed me away like that, and you’re trying to tell me you felt the same?”

“I was confused!” Skeppy almost shouted, taking a step towards bad, “I was so confused and I’m still confused and I liked you so much that I didn’t know how to deal with it, it was easier just not seeing you, but I liked you, and I still like you and I still don’t know what to-”

Skeppy was shut up when bad pressed his lips to his, his hand winding in Skeppys hair and Skeppys arm wrapping round his waist, as well as a hand on his cheek, similar to how he’d woken up just this morning. It was strange, doing that. Bad had imagined doing it many, many times before, maybe a few to many. But it was still incredibly shocking, because holy muffins he was actually kissing Skeppy. And Skeppy was kissing him back. It took him a couple of seconds to properly realise what he’d done, and once he did he pulled back and bit his lip, staring down at the floor once he was out of Skeppys embrace, 

“I- you- I’m so so so sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Okay nows my turn to shut you up” Skeppy smiled, returning his lips to the other boys, but not for quite as long, “I’m pretty sure I love you” he smiled, not actually moving away from how close he was to bad,

“Well yeah” bad shrugged, smiling back, “we are friends, I guess”

“Oh shut up” Skeppy laughed, resting his head on Bads, “I knew I shouldn’t’ve said that” he shook his head, still smiling widely, “but like, what now?”

“Hmm” bad thought for a second, frowning and closing his eyes, leaning his head into Skeppys hand, “you can start by kissing me again, then you can ask me out, and then we go home and text, and play minecraft and-”

He was cut off once again by Skeppy, and sighed into the kiss, a little annoyed that Skeppy now had an effective method of getting him to be quiet, “I’m so glad I can do that to make you shut up now”

“Well I mean yeah, we are boyfriends, I guess”

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s that! I hope you enjoyed, and it wasn’t too boring. If you’ve got any suggestions of how I could improve, tell me! I’m always looking for ways to get better.  
> Another thing, I’ve got another story, that should be coming out soon(hopefully, I’ve still gotta edit it and everything lmao-) it covers the sleep over Skeppy mentioned, and the time Skeppy ended their friend ship, plus some other stuff. If you feel like checking that out, it’ll be up sometime before next week.  
> Anyway, before this gets stupidly long, stay safe, stay alive :3


End file.
